A Happy Ending After All
by idgoto-the-end-of-time-forher
Summary: Captain Swan smuff to fluff fic. Mostly fluff. Emma and Killian try to go at it but get interrupted.
1. Chapter 1

Happy ending after all...

Emma and Killain are finally alone in her house and her parents are far away from returning home. Or that's what they thought...

The door of her room opened suddenly as they stumbled in tripping over the carpet and nearly falling.

Emma's hands were on Killians back and his were around her waist.

„Where are your parents, Swan?"

„Don't worry about them..."

She kissed him again.

„...They're not coming home anytime soon."

„Well then..."

He lowered his hand and his hook to her thighs and she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist continuing to kiss him as her life depended on it.

They fell on the bed with Emma landing on top of Killian and them giggling as their tongues fought for dominance.

The kisses became more and more passionate as they rolled around in her bed, shifting their positions and ripping first layers of clothes off each other.

Emma sat up and took her shirt off, then conitinued to make out with Killian as he didn't take his eyes of his beautiul girlfriend.

She grabbed his hand as he flipped her underneath him and started kissing her neck and then lowering his kisses down to her belly button then going back up again.

He kissed her neck again and she had her hand under his shirt, gently tickling him which he responded to by giving her a hickey.

„What are you doing?"

„What are you doing?"

„Oh, you're gonna pay for this, pirate."

„Oh am I, now?"

She flipped him over and was on top of him again, slowly leaning towards his neck smiling and then biting him. Hard.

„Bloody hell, Swan! That hurt."

They were still gigiling when the sound of door closing downstairs interrupted them taking Killian's shirt off.

„What the hell was that?"

Emma and Killian froze when they heard Snow and Charming talking downstairs.

„Love, I thought you said they were far away."

„I thought they were!"

She was still sitting on him, with her hands around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist and her shirt on the floor.

„Swan?"

„What?"

„Not that I'm complaining, but don't you wanna put something on?"

„Oh right..."

She climbed off him and quickly put her shirt on then went back to Killain to give him one more kiss.

„I need to see if everything is alright. Stay here. I don't want to explain this to my parents... Again... This week."

Killian gave her his famous smile that only made it harder for her to come down and leave him.

„Dad, mom? What's wrong?"

„Your mom thinks everything will fall apart if we go get a break for a few days. Even though you're the Sherriff, Neal is with us, you and Killian take care of Henry and we're not even 30 miles away from home."

Snow smacked David's shoulder but when he smiled at her she couldn't resist not kissing him gently on the cheek.

„Don't listen to your father... Why aren't you at the station?"

„Oh there was no case or a drama so I took a day off and thought I'd... Rest."

David asked:

„Oh, did we wake you?"

„Nah. I was just... Laying around."

„OK then. I need a shower."

He kissed Snow's cheek and then left the room as Emma and Snow stayed to prepare dinner.

Even though all Emma wanted was to get back upstairs and get back to Killian, she couldn't. Not with her parents here.

Emma didn't realize she was smiling when she was handing her mom the tomatoes while thinking about Killian's lips pressed to her neck.

„Does it hurt a lot?"

Emma snapped out of her thoguhts and asked Snow:

„What?"

„The hickey that, I'm guessing, Killian gave you."

„Oh that..."

„Is he upstairs again?"

„Um... No, what are you talking about?"

She sucked at lying and she knew it.

„He's upstairs again... Killian?! Wanna come down."

„Mom, what are you doing?"

„I'm inviting Killian to join us for dinner... Also to ask him why is he giving you hickeys."

„We're not hungry. We already ate. I'm gonna go back upstairs."

She started running towards the stairs and then turned around and said:

„Oh and... You should see the one I left on him."

Emma made Snow laugh as she ran back to her room, only to find Killian asleep in her bed.

She smiled looking at him like that... Wrapped up in her blanket with one of their pictures she held on her nightstand in his hand.

She didn't want to wake him up, he looked too comfortable and too adorable. She just needed to join him.

He looked so peaceful and beautiful. She took off her jeans and put on a pair of comfy sweatpants. She took the picture of them from his hand and then stared for a while.

It was from last year when they went sailing with Henry. Emma was sitting on Killian's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and his lips pressed to hers as they were spending time on the new ship Killian bought.

Her smile was as bright as the stars and her happiness was unimaginable for that once-an-orphan-girl she was a long time ago.

Now she was loved and she had people to love. She had a son, her parents, her boyfriend, friends... She finally got her happy ending.

She put down the picture and then slowly layed down beside Killian.

Emma was admiring him as he was sleeping. She was staring and loving his kind eyes and sleepy smile.

„What's wrong love?"

He suddenly said slowly opening his eyes.

„Nothing. I'm just happy."

He smiled, kissed her head and then pulled her closer to him as she tangled their legs together and snuggled into his chest.

Half an hour later, Snow came upstairs looking for them after the countless times she called them to get downstairs and eat only to see them asleep.

She couldn't help but smile before she closed the door and let them stay like that.

It was a happy ending for everyone after all...


	2. A Happy Ending After All II

A Happy Ending After All Part II

Wrote this for that review. Thank you, I hope you enjoy

Emma woke up early, before the sun was even up. She was still in Killian's embrace, snuggled into his chest enjoying every moment of it.

She had a tendency to wake up like this. He always smelled so damn great and she was cuddler.

Emma would rather spend hours and hours like this – with him asleep and her in his arms, awake then be anywhere else in the world. Killian offered so much comfort and love and she offered the same back.

Their relationship is beautiful. Ost of mornings like this, she thinks about that excatly.

They started off by climbing on that beanstalk and now they are here... Cuddling in bed.

She gently kissed him and then snuck out of the bed to make them breakfast.

Snow and Charming were out, for real this time, and Henry stayed home with them.

Emma made Herny's and Killian's favourite breakfast – scrambled eggs with hot cocoa.

The first one to wake up to the beautiful smell of the breakfast was Killian.

He came down the stairs scratching his back and yawning.

„Good morning, love."

„Morning, sleepy head."

„Mhmmm."

He whispered into her hair as hehugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

He pressed kisses down her jaw line all the way down to her neck, just like he always does.

„Killian... I'll drop the milk... Stop it!"

She giggled as he continued kissing her neck over and over again.

Then in a second, she put the milk down then turned around and was all over Killian – kissing him sensless as he got lost in her touch.

She had to stop herself from going any further, Henry could come any minute.

One of her arms was wrapped around Killian's neck, her fingers playing with his hair and his arm was around her back, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her one more time.

„Why don't you sit down? Henry will join us soon."

He gave her one of his deep looks. Damn those blue eyes that have the power to make her smile when she is sad and to make her feel loved.

Damn him whole. No one was ever in love with her as much as he is, and she was never as in love with someone as she is with him.

He kissed her one more time on the cheek and then sat down.

Not long after, Henry came to the room.

„Morning, mom. Killian."

„Morning, lad."

„Morning, kid. Did you sleep well?"

„Yeah. It was a bit cold though."

He sneezed right after saying those words.

„Are you OK? I made you some cocoa."

She put the cups on the table and then kissed Henry's forhead.

„You caught a cold."

Killian immideatly got up without saying a word and brought the heater; the same heater he brought Emma when she nearly froze to death.

„This should do the trick."

Emma smiled at Killian and he smiled back at her.

„And, Henry, you can't go with Regina to soccer practice today."

„But, mom..."

„Sorry, kid, you're sick. You're staying with us today."

„You mean, you're not going to the station today?"

„No, David and Mary Margaret have it covered today. We wanted to go sailing, but we can leave that for another time."

„Can we watch movies?"

„Sure thing. I'll let you and Killian pick them."

They all smiled and Henry rushed to eat his breakfast.

He loved spending time with his mom and Killian.

„OK, so we agreed to watch 'Pirates of the Carribean. In other words, Killian wanted to see who is this Captain we speak of."

Emma laughed.

„OK then. Come on, sit down."

Henry sat between then and they all covered themselves with a blanket.

Emma turned to Killian and smied at him and he smiled back at her.

She whispered the words above Henry's head:

„I love you."

He smiled again and whispered back:

„I love you too."

Killian hugged Henry and then grabbed Emma's hand on the other side of the couch.

Emma pulled closer to Henry and held Killian's hand tight.

They spent the entire day watching movies and at the end, Killian and Henry fell asleep, with Killian hugging Henry and them leaned on to Killian's side.

Emma smiled at them and then joined. She moved Henry, so she wouldn't hurt him, then leaned on to Killian and Henry was leaned on her now.

They all slept like that till the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A Happy Ending After All III

Your reviews are litteraly the best things I've ever read in my life. Thank you so so much. I'm bad with multi chapters so this is the last one. I love you!

Emma can't find Killian.

...

After spending that night cuddled up on the couch with two of her favourite boys, Emma had to go back to work.

There was too much paperwork and she was alone in the station. After she finally forced her parents to take a vacation they deserve, Regina took Henry to stay with her for a few days and Killian pulled away a bit.

Emma didn't see him in two days, it was frustrating for her. She's used to having him around all the time.

She missed his touch, his kisses, his little hug, the way he would snuggle into her hair, the way he held her, the way he'd say 'love', the way he'd look at her like she hung the stars and they are the only people on earth, the way he would whisper 'I love you' while still being half asleep... She just missed him. All of him.

And it's only been two freaking days.

He wouldn't answer her calls. It was weird and unlike him. Usually, he'd answer immideatly (with minor cursing at the 'bloody talking phone thing', but he would answer). And now – nothing.

She dropped all her work and immideatly went to Granny's.

„Good evening sheriff... Cocoa with cinnamon?"

„Actually, I just wanted to ask if you saw Killian around?"

She smiled nervously waiting for a positive respond.

„Uhm, no I didn't. Sorry hun, your boyfriend checked out to days ago. I though he moved in with you."

„I didn't see him in two days I have no idea where he is. Do you think Gol..."

„Honey, Gold is stripped from his magic there is no way in hell he could hurt your pirate. Don't worry, maybe he just went sailing."

„OK. Thank you, good night. See you Ruby!"

„Bye Emma..."

„Bye... Crazy girl in love."

„Pick up the phone dammit."

She walked up and down the station until she heard the voicemail.

'What? What am I suppoused to say? Oh bloody hell.'

„Killian, please, please answer me. I'm getting worried. Where are you?"

15 minutes later...

„Killian?! Where the hell are you? Call me back?"

30 minutes later...

„Killian, I swear to God ,if you don't answer me right the f..."

„You'll what?"

She heard his voice behind her and immideatly got up and walked up to him.

Not to kiss him. No...

She smacek his shoulder hard and shouted:

„Where the hell were you?"

„I was actu..."

„Couldn't you at least pick up the damn phone for the love of God, Killian I was so worried..."

He stopped her from talking when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a strong, passionate kiss.

„I'm OK now, love. You don't have to worry about me."

„Don't you dare say that again. The lasttime you did, Gold ripped your heart out."

„Emma!"

She froze for a second when he called her her name. She's usually his 'Swan' or 'love'.

„I am fine. See? Just as dashing and charming as usual."

„Oh shut up."

She leaned her head on to his chest as he hugged her and kissed her forhead once.

„Now come on..."

He took her hand.

„I need to show you something."

„Where are we go..."

„Shh. It's a surprise."

They walked for about 20 minutes when Killian stopped and said:

„You have to close your eyes."

„Again?"

„C'mon love, I promise you it's worth it."

She decided to give in and trust him.

„Fine."

He led her for a few more minutes then suddenly stopped.

„And here we are!"

She opened her eyes only to see a huge house in the middle of the forest.

„What the hell is this?"

„This is my new Jolly Roger. My new home."

„You decided to stay here? Like, for good?"

„Yes, love, I am staying here. And you are welcome to come over any time you want and stay as long as you desire. Wanna take a look inside?"

„Of course."

She smiled at him, overwhelmed with the fact that he is willing to stay here. With her. He won't leave. He's here to stay.

...

They enterd the house and Emma's jaw dropped in surprise. It was even bigger on the inside then on the outside.

„Woah..."

„You like it?"

„Like it? It's the most amazing house I've seen in my life."

„I'm glad you like it, Swan. It costed all I had left from my pirate life. But it's worth it. I'll work at the Granny's for some time."

Ema laughed.

„What's so funny?"

„Imagining yo as the waiter. Babe, no way in hell are you working at the Granny's."

„But there is no other available job here."

She kissed him.

„Killian... I need another deputy sherriff. Dad said he'll have t quit soon because he has to help mom with Neal andwants to spend more time with them."

„Are you offering me a job, Swan?"

„It appears so."

She took a step closer to him and he came closer to her saying:

„Well then... I have something to offer as well."

He licked his lips nervously and then pulled Emma into his arms, kissing her passionately.

His hands went lower down and when they reached underneath her thighs she jumped around his waist... Again.

He continued kissing her as he carried her to his bedroom.

Good thing it was downstairs...

Heknocked her over on the bad and was on top of her, herlegs were wrapped around his waist and he ripped her shirt off and then her belt.

She sat up a bit and then took his shirt off as they crashed into the pillow one more time.

Killian started pressing kisses over her naked skin, up an down her stomach, around her neck and her jaw then bck to her lips as she enjoyed every second of it.

Damn that pirate could kiss.

His hands were sliding down her body and hers were wrapped firmly around his back, scratching them every couple of seconds.

He kissed her one more time and then whispered into her ear:

'I love you."

She shivered but answered back:

'I love you too.'

And fin.

I suck at writing smut so I'm not gonna go any further then this. I hope you liked it.


End file.
